


step into christmas (with me)

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: After a really bad break-up, Louis swears off anything Christmas. Enter his Christmas-loving neighbor Harry, who wants nothing more than to help Louis create new Christmas memories. But will Louis let him?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	step into christmas (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Step into Christmas" by Elton John.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“For Christ’s sake Louis, Christmas is in two weeks and you don’t even have a wreath on your front door. When in the world do you plan on putting up your tree?”

“Yeah, well, about that…” Louis began, “I don’t think I’m going to be putting up a tree this year.”

“What?” Niall gasped, clutching his chest. “You’re  _ not _ putting up a tree? You absolutely  _ love  _ all things Christmas. Why in the world aren’t you going to put up a tree this year?”

Shrugging, Louis looked down to the beer bottle sitting on the table in front of him. “I  _ used  _ to, I’m just not feeling very Christmas-y this year I guess,” he started picking at the label on the bottle.

“Is it because of Grant? And what happened last year?” Niall asked, taking a long swig of his beer.

“Something like that,” Louis replied quietly, looking up to find his best friend smiling softly at him.

“Louis…” Niall let his sentence fade and silence fell over the table as they both sipped their drinks, listening to Johnny Cash singing about love and longing from the jukebox in the corner.

Niall broke the silence first, “I thought you were over him, I mean you seem to be doing so well. You’ve moved into a new apartment, you’ve made a fresh start for yourself and -”

“I  _ am _ over him!” Louis snapped. “I am, but it’s just…” He sighed, not finishing his sentence. He didn’t have to - he and Niall had been friends long enough that Niall knew what he was trying to convey and nodded in understanding.

“Look. You  _ do _ know that there are other guys out there, right?  _ Good _ guys that will treat you better than Grant ever did, good guys like that one over there,” Niall motioned behind Louis, causing him to turn around and look in the direction Niall was gesturing to.

Standing by the far end of the bar, stacking cups and plates into neat piles and wiping the counter with a rag was a tall handsome brunette man wearing a red sweater with a white sheep embroidered in the middle. The words “Fleece Navidad” were underneath the sheep, knitted in white. 

“So? Looks like he works here,” Louis said, watching the man clean off the bar.

“Who cares where he works? He looks like a nice guy, I mean look at his adorable sweater. And he seems to be a hard worker, I haven’t seen him stop moving since we got here. You should go over there and talk to him.”

“What?” Louis asked, not taking his eyes off of the man. “I don’t want to talk to him, so why in the world would I want to go over there?”

Niall huffed, “why don’t you want to talk to him? He’s cute and he’s wearing a cute sweater. Just go say hi and see where it leads.”

The man turned to see Louis and Niall staring at him and smiled at them, a dimple forming in the crease of his cheek. Louis had to admit, he was extremely attractive.

Louis quickly turned his attention back towards Niall. “Fuck. Well, thanks a lot.”

“For what? What did I do? I didn’t do anything. I simply pointed out a cute guy.”

“Yeah, well, he probably thinks I was staring at him.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but you actually were kind of staring at him.”

Giving Niall the finger, Louis told him to shut up as a waitress approached their table and placed a bottle of beer in front of Louis.

“From the guy in the goat sweater,” she said before walking away.

“It’s a sheep,” he turned and called out to her, but she was already out of ear shot.

Louis looked to Niall who had a big grin on his face, “what?”

“Nothing,” but his grin didn’t disappear, in fact it got bigger. “You do know that now you  _ have  _ to go talk to him, right? To thank him for the drink.”

“Ugh,” Louis took a deep breath, climbing out of the booth that he and Niall had been sitting in for the last hour. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him.”

As he walked away, he heard Niall laughing and stuck up his middle finger towards his friend in response.

Approaching the man who was leaning against the bar,talking to another man behind the counter, Louis cleared his throat. The man slowly turned around.  _ Fuck, how is it possible that he is even more beautiful up close? _

“Yes?” the man asked.

“Oh, umm, I just wanted to thank you for the beer. You didn’t have to do that.”

He smiled and the dimple in his cheek made a reappearance. “I know, but I wanted to. I mean how else was I going to get you to come over here and talk to me?”

“You  _ wanted  _ me to come over and talk to you?” Louis laughed, “well I certainly have to hand it to you - that was a well played move.”

“Thanks, I’m Harry.”

“Louis. So, can I ask you a question? What’s with the sweater?”

Looking down Harry laughed, “I just love Christmas and got it as a gift a few years ago and so...I don’t know.” He looked up to Louis and smiled, “I just like it.”

Leaving Niall alone at the table, Louis and Harry began talking about everything from music to french fries to cartoons. As the night grew to a close and Louis said goodbye to Harry, he realized that maybe Niall was right - maybe Harry  _ was _ one of the good guys.

**********

Taking down a box marked ‘Christmas shit’ from his hall closet the next afternoon, Louis set it on the coffee table in the living room. 

He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating opening it and at least putting out a small Christmas decoration or two. 

Being around Harry had gotten him slightly in the Christmas spirit - with his silly sheep sweater and corny Christmas jokes and so Louis thought maybe it was time to leave the past in the past and move onto the future.

Just as he was about to open the box, there was a knock on his front door.

Opening it, he found himself standing face to face with the tall handsome man from the bar.

“Harry? Is that you?”

“Louis? What are you doing here?”

Creases began forming in his eyebrows. “Umm, I  _ live _ here, what are  _ you  _ doing here? And how in the world did you find out where I live?”

“Wait a minute. You live  _ here _ ?” Harry asked, motioning to the apartment behind Louis. “I live  _ there _ .” He pointed to the door several feet away with the oversized Christmas wreath hanging on the front.

“What?” Louis asked, still not quite believing Harry was not only standing in front of him, but was actually his neighbor.

“I. Live. There.” Harry responded slowly, punctuating each word with a point of his finger towards his apartment.

“How have I never seen you around here before?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “Did you just move in recently?”

Nodding, Louis answered, “yeah a few months ago.”

“Well, maybe that’s why then. I’m happy to see you again though.”

“Yeah. You too. So...umm, did you need something?”

“Oh!” Harry gasped. “Yeah. I was wondering if I could borrow an egg. I’m making cookies and the recipe calls for two eggs and I had two but then I dropped one so now I only have one.” 

Harry took a breath before continuing, “you know, something - I wouldn’t technically be borrowing it, since I wouldn’t be returning it per se. So, could I  _ have _ an egg?” Harry laughed, “I can’t believe I’m rambling so much, I am so sorry.” 

Louis smiled, letting out a small chuckle, “it’s ok. And yeah, you can have an egg.”

He disappeared for a minute before returning with an egg, handing it to Harry. “What kind of cookies are you making?”

“Oatmeal raisin. They’re my favorite.”

“Really?” Louis’ eyes widened, “no way, they’re my favorite too.”

“Do you want to…” Harry began, “would you like to come over and help me bake?” 

“Oh, I don’t know how to bake.”

“You  _ don’t  _ know how to bake, it’s easy. Come on, I’ll teach you.”

Louis hesitated for a moment before agreeing, “yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.”

Harry smiled, “it will be. Plus you’ll get to eat the batter, which is definitely my favorite part.”

Closing the front door, Louis followed Harry into his apartment, it was pretty much identical to Louis’, except that it was overly decorated for the holiday. 

A large Christmas tree was in the far corner of the living room, right next to the big window where Harry had hung up a string of Christmas lights. A Christmas song was playing faintly in the background as they walked towards the kitchen - a song that Louis couldn’t quite recognize, but sounded exactly like something that Harry would listen to.

Mistletoe hung in the doorway to the kitchen, which was also decorated for the holiday with Christmas related towels and a tiny Christmad tree on top of the refrigerator. As they crossed the threshold into the kitchen, the song had gotten louder and Louis smiled at the image of Harry singing along while working in the kitchen.

All of the ingredients for the cookies were laid out on top of the counter along with several bowls, a measuring cup and some measuring spoons.

Harry handed Louis the measuring cup and helped him pour out the ingredients and showed him how to mix them properly.

They placed the dough onto cookie sheets and then sat down at the kitchen table to eat the leftover batter while they waited for the cookies to bake.

“How come you don’t know how to bake? You’re really good at it.”

Louis shrugged, “my ex used to always do all the baking, he would tell me that it was too complicated for me.”

Harry’s brows furrowed, “well that’s fucked up. Anyone can bake and besides, you’re a quick learner. You could probably make these cookies all by yourself, you don’t need my help.”

Smiling, Louis looked to Harry. “Thanks,” he said softly. Louis couldn’t get over how genuine and how sincere Harry was and it made Louis’ heart jump. Grant had never spoken to him the way that Harry did - and he was with Grant for almost five years.

“No need to thank me, I’m just telling the truth. In fact…” Harry stood up and walked over to the counter, grabbing a piece of paper. “Here,” he said, handing it to Louis. “The recipe. So you can practice making them. If you want to, I mean you don’t have to, I just thought -”

“Thank you Harry. And yeah, I think I’d like to try making them.”

“Well in that case, I’ll be your official taste tester.”

Laughing, he turned the music off and held up two movies. “Which one?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis answered. “Whatever you want is fine.”

“That’s not what I asked. Which one do  _ you  _ want to watch?”

“Elf. I’ve never seen it before.”

“Elf it is then,” Harry smiled, putting the movie on as they settled with their cookies. 

Louis tried to concentrate on Buddy’s antics, but all he could focus on was Harry’s lips as he licked the cookie crumbs off of them.

His lips were pink and plump and begging to be kissed, but as much as Louis wanted to kiss Harry senseless, he held himself back, not wanting to ruin their budding friendship.

And so he leaned back and tried to watch the movie and not Harry’s mouth - he failed terribly.

**********

“Harry? Please open the door, I fucked up.”

The door swung open, revealing a sleepy Harry wearing only a pair of sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips.

Louis couldn’t help the way his eyes scanned Harry’s body, black ink covering his chest and torso. Ink Louis was tempted to trace his fingers long, swipe his tongue across.

“Louis? What’s wrong?”

“What?” Louis felt dizzy looking at the beautiful creature standing in front of him. “Oh. Oh!” 

Finally remembering why he had knocked on Harry’s door in the first place, he began explaining, “ok, so, I was trying to bake the oatmeal raisin cookies from the recipe that you gave me, but I did something wrong because they’re terrible. Here taste.”

Shoving a cookie in Harry’s face, he watched as Harry stuck his tongue out and bit off a small piece of the cookie.

Shivers ran down Louis’ spine as Harry chewed the cookie, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Louis instinctively licked his lips in response as Harry seemed to be contemplating how to tell Louis that his cookie was terrible.

“I knew that I couldn’t bake, Grant was right, I can’t do anything. I don’t even know why I try. I should just -”

“Hey. Do not talk about yourself like that.” Harry took a tentative step closer to Louis. “You can do anything, I believe in you. You just need to add a little more sugar and the cookies will be perfect.”

Brushing a strand of hair off his face, Harry smiled at him, “you have flour in your hair.”

Louis looked up at Harry, his hand still brushing flour from Louis’ hair. 

Leaning closer, Harry hovered his lips over Louis’ “Grant was wrong about you - you’re wonderful and smart and funny and bake a really good cookie.” Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Harry hooked a finger under his chin.

Just as Louis felt the feathery light touch of Harry’s lips, the smoke alarm from Louis’ apartment began blaring throughout the hallway.

Jumping back, Louis called out, “fuck! The cookies! I gotta go!”

He rushed back to his apartment and took the burnt cookies out of the stove as he leaned back on the counter, thinking about Harry’s lips against his.

**********

It had been three days since their sort of, almost kiss and Louis couldn’t stop thinking about Harry.

He had wanted to knock on Harry’s door several times, wanted an excuse to see Harry, but had chickened out and was now thinking about how he should be kissing Harry instead of wallowing on his couch.

There was a knock on his door and Harry was standing there when he opened it.

“Hey,” Louis smiled.

“Hey Louis, I was hoping you had some tape. I was wrapping presents and I ran out.”

“Umm…” This was not how he imagined the first time he saw Harry after their near-kiss playing out, but at least Harry didn’t seem to regret almost kissing Louis. “Yeah, I think I do. Wanna come in while I look for some?”

Harry smiled, “sure. Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Leading Harry into his apartment, Louis headed towards the kitchen in search of tape, while Harry waited in the living room.

"Actually," Harry began as Louis came back a moment later. "I don't need tape, I already wrapped all of my presents." 

“Wait. You  _ don’t  _ need the tape? So then why did you make me look for it?” Louis asked, confused at what just happened.

Harry smiled softly at him. "Sorry about that. I just...I've been meaning to come over since the other day and didn’t know how to approach you and for some reason I decided to ask for tape. There is something that I wanted to ask you though."

“Oh, ok. Sure, go ahead.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry started, “so I was wondering if you’d like to go -” He stopped as something in the living room seemed to catch his eye. 

“Louis? Where’s your Christmas tree?”

“Oh...umm, I just haven’t gotten around to getting one yet.” Louis knew he was lying, but couldn’t bring himself to admit the truth. “Work has kept me pretty busy and -”

“Christmas is  _ next week.” _

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I know, I -”

Harry’s face lit up. “Let’s go get one now.”

“What?” Louis’ eyes widened. “You want to go get a tree? With me? Now?”

“Yes!” Harry nodded, excitement in his voice. “I  _ love _ decorating Christmas trees and since mine is already done and you don’t have one yet...oh this is going to be so much fun.”

Taking one look at Harry and seeing how excited he was at the idea of going Christmas tree shopping with Louis, he just couldn’t say no. And even though Louis really wasn’t in the Christmas spirit this year, Harry’s enthusiasm was contagious and so he found himself agreeing to Harry’s idea. “Yeah, ok, sure. Let’s go get one.”

“Yes!” Harry pumped his fist into the air and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at how eager Harry was as they left Louis’ apartment and headed out to buy a tree.”

********

“No. Not that one, it’s too small.”

Louis sighed, “Harry. It’s only a tree. What difference does it make?”

Stopping and turning towards Louis, Harry put his hands on his hips. “ _ Only _ a tree? You didn’t seriously say that, did you?”

Shrugging Louis answered, “I just don’t see the big deal. My ex would just pick out the tree  _ he _ wanted and so...I...it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

Harry dropped his hands and stepped closer to Louis, taking Louis’ face into his hands. “Hey, it’s ok. We’ll just look around for a tree that catches your eye and if you like a small tree, then get a small tree. This is all about you and what you like.”

Looking up at Harry, Louis whispered, “I like you.”

A smile broke out on Harry’s face, “I like you too,” he leaned down and brushed their lips together as Louis reached out, grabbing a hold of Harry’s forearms.

Louis felt Harry’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Harry moved his hands from Louis’ face to the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, he opened his mouth at the insistence of Harry’s tongue, tasting coffee and mint and becoming hopelessly addicted to the warmth radiating off of Harry.

Kissing Harry was magical and Louis never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, Harry pulled away, placing small kisses on Louis’ lips. “We should finish picking out a tree and get it home.”

Opening his eyes, Louis looked up at Harry. His lips were red and swollen and all Louis wanted to do was spend the rest of the afternoon kissing those beautiful lips. “Ok, let’s get out of here.”

Harry took Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the tree lot in search of the perfect Christmas tree for Louis.

**********

“Oh my gosh. Louis! The lights go on first. Haven’t you ever decorated a Christmas tree before?” Harry was sitting on Louis’ living room floor, laughing at his attempt at decorating the tree that they had picked out from the tree lot.

“No, not really. My ex was always in charge of decorating because he claimed that I did it wrong.”

“Louis, you do know that there’s really no wrong way to decorate a Christmas tree, right? Well, except putting the lights on last.” He laughed, handing Louis an ornament from the box he had taken out of the hall closet.

Just as Louis was about to grab it from Harry, it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Oh no! Louis, I am so sorry.”

Standing with his mouth hanging open, Louis was frozen in place. Harry had just broken his favorite ornament - the one Grant had brought for him their first Christmas together. 

“Get out.”

“What?” Harry asked, his brows creasing as confusion swept across his face.

“I said, get out.”

“I’ll buy you a new one, just tell me where you got it.

“This was such a mistake,” Louis said, as he squatted down and began picking up the pieces of the broken ornament off of the floor. “I never should have let you talk me into getting a fucking tree in the first place.”

“Louis, please let -”

“Get out Harry! Just go!” Louis snapped, “I never wanted a stupid, fucking tree. God, I was perfectly happy before you came into my life. Why couldn’t you have just left me alone?”

“You were happy?” Harry asked, standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. “You could have fooled me.”

“Just get the hell out of my apartment.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m going. But don’t you dare look me in the eyes and tell me you were happy. That is bullshit and we both know it.”

The door slammed and Louis sank to the floor, throwing the shattered pieces of the ornament across the room.

There was a knock on the door and Louis ran to answer it. “Harry?”

“Nope, just me,” Niall said as Louis opened the door. Louis peeked his head out, looking in the direction of Harry’s apartment. The Christmas wreath hanging on his door seemed to be mocking him, so he shut the door and turned to his friend.

“Hey! You finally got a tree! It’s about time. Whoa, what happened in here?” Niall asked as he walked into the living room.

“An ornament broke,” Louis said, slumping down onto the couch.

“Yeah, I see that. You ok?”

“Not really. I...I fucked things up with Harry.”

Niall sat down next to him. “Tell me what happened.”

And so he did. He told Niall all about Harry convincing him to get a tree and then their kiss and then about the ornament breaking and how he exploded at Harry.

“Louis. You do know that Harry is not Grant, right?”

“I know,” Louis replied softly and looked up to Niall. 

“Do you? Because I feel like you don’t,” Niall said, standing up and pacing the floor. “I feel like you’ve been comparing Harry to Grant and that you’ve been waiting for Harry to treat you the way Grant used to treat you.”

“What? No I haven’t.”

“Yeah, you kind of have,” Niall stopped, turning to Louis. “Harry taught you to bake cookies and when you thought yours were ruined he didn’t explode or yell like Grant used to. In fact, Harry told you how to fix them and even complimented them.”

Louis was silent as Niall continued. “He lets  _ you _ choose what movie to watch, something Grant never did. And from what you’re telling me, Harry has tried to get you into the Christmas spirit. And yeah, he broke an ornament, but did you really want it? And all the memories it held?”

“Ok, look, I know all of that, Niall. My head knows that Harry isn’t Grant, but my heart hasn’t gotten the memo yet.”

“Well, I hope the memo arrives soon, before you lose your chance to be with Harry.”

“Any idea on how I can make things right?”

They were both quiet for a minute before Niall gasped. “I’ve got it! Liam’s Christmas party!”

“What? How is that going to help me with -”

“Harry loves all things Christmas right? And he works at The Brewery right? That’s where Liam is having his Christmas party tomorrow night. All we have to do is to make sure Harry is working.”

“And just how are we going to make sure he’s working?”

“Leave that to me, just make sure you’re ready to apologize. And make me the best man when you and Harry get married.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about? I’m not going to marry Harry, we barely know each other. Besides, he probably won’t even forgive me. I’ve probably lost him.”

Niall sighed, “Louis, you have been my best friend for eight years. I was there for Trevor and Grant and I have  _ never  _ seen you look at either of them the way you look at Harry. But more importantly, I have  _ never _ seen either of them look at you the way Harry looks at you. Trust me, you haven’t lost him.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again as Niall continued.

“I told you that Harry was one of the good guys, didn’t I? Have you ever considered that he’s  _ the  _ good guy - for you.”

Catching a glimpse of the tree in the corner and the pieces of the broken ornament all over the floor, Louis had to agree that Harry  _ was  _ a good guy, but was  _ he _ ?

**********

“He’s not here. He’s not coming. This was a bad idea. Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Louis,” Niall put his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Breathe. He’ll be here. His shift doesn’t even start until nine, he’ll be here.”

Taking a deep breath, Louis nodded. “Ok. You’re right. He’ll be here. I can do this.”

Louis looked around the small bar, every inch had been decorated with Christmas lights, garland and tinsel. There was a Christmas tree in the center of the small dance floor with several presents underneath and Christmas music was playing on the jukebox.

“Ok. Don’t look now, but Harry just walked in.”

Louis immediately turned his head and watched as Harry looked around the bar at all of the Christmas decorations before locking eyes with Louis, who smiled softly.

Turning away from Louis, Harry walked over to the bar and began talking to the bartender on duty as Louis sighed.

“Hey,” Niall said, “don’t get discouraged, ok? Just go talk to him.”

Nodding, Louis began walking towards where Harry was standing. “Harry?”

“Louis,” he said, his voice even.

“Can I...can I talk to you, please?”

Harry didn’t answer.

“Please, just give me two minutes to explain.”

Stepping to the side, Harry crossed his arms in front of him. “Clock’s ticking.”

“Ok, so, first of all…” Louis began, “I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for snapping at you the way I did yesterday. You didn’t deserve it and I am sincerely sorry.”

Harry kept his icy stare locked onto Louis.

“So, as you know, I was in a relationship with a guy named Grant. Well, what you don’t know is that we were together for five years and I thought we were going to be together forever, even though looking back I can see that he treated me like crap...” Louis paused, looking down at the floor, taking a deep breath. “He even cheated on me last year. Two days before Christmas I walked in on him having sex with another man, in our bed. So needless to say, I haven’t exactly been in the Christmas spirit this year.”

Louis looked up to Harry who had let his arms fall to his sides. “I had no idea, why didn’t you tell me? I...fuck, Louis, I kept forcing Christmas on you.”

“How could you have known? I never told you, I never told you that he would yell at me for the smallest things, like ruining a batch of cookies,” Louis gave Harry a small smile before continuing. “He never let me choose a movie to watch because he didn’t like my choices. He never let me decorate the tree because he didn’t like how I did it.”

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes boring into him. “Then I met you and you’re...you’re you and you’re the complete opposite of him. You didn’t yell about the cookies, you let me pick the movie even though I know you’ve seen it a million times because you kept reciting all the lines. And you…”

“Louis…”

Shaking his head, he went on, “you made me get into the Christmas spirit and you made me want to decorate and you made me want to make new memories to replace the old ones.”

Louis tentatively reached out, grabbing Harry’s hands. “And I did make new memories - you taught me how to bake cookies, you showed me the cinematic masterpiece that is ‘Elf’ and you taught me how to decorate a tree.”

“I didn’t really do anything special, I just wanted to spend time with you and wanted to prove to you that you can do anything.”

“I know and I know that I want to do anything and everything with you, if you’ll give me...give us another chance.”

“Oi, oi, Tommo!” Came a call from across the bar.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered under his breath. “Kinda busy Niall, what do you want?” Louis called back.

“Look up,” Niall shouted, “both of you.”

Harry and Louis looked to each other and then looked up. 

Mistletoe.

“You don’t have to -”

“I want to,” Harry said softly. “I like you Louis, I like spending time with you and I like making memories with you. And I like kissing you.”

“I like you kissing me too and I’d really like it if you kissed me now.”

Caressing Louis’ cheek, Harry brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

“But...you have to talk to me, Louis. If we’re going to be together then I need you to tell me what’s going on and how you’re feeling.”

“You want to be with me?” Louis asked as Harry kissed him again.

“More than anything.”

“I want that too,” he reached up on his tiptoes, chasing Harry’s lips which had curled into a smirk.

“Are you actually wearing a Christmas sweater?” Harry asked, laughing into Louis’ mouth.

Louis pulled back and looked down at the little white sheep stitched on the front of his sweater. “Don’t you like my ‘Baa Humbug’ sweater? I wore it just for you.” 

“I love it. I might have to buy one for myself.”

Louis laughed, “there might be one waiting for you in my apartment.”

“Is there any mistletoe waiting for me in your apartment too?”

A smirk crept across Louis’ face. “There’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
